The Simpler Days
by ad victoriam
Summary: All Robin wanted in life was to pass the calculus test, and maybe get a passing grade in Physical Education. Was that too much to ask? Series of one-shots detailing moments in the Shepherd's daily high school days set in an AU. Requests accepted.
1. Introduction to the Stupidity

_To be honest, this just happened on the spur of the moment. As I was remembering some of the silly and stupid instances that have occurred with me and friends in high school, I thought just how funny it would be if some of the Shepherds had similar moments like these. I think it's a nice change of pace from all the war and death, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy these little sets of one-shots. If you do, be sure to leave a review and follow the story as I come out with more of them. Thanks!_

* * *

><p>All Robin wanted in life was to pass the calculus test, and maybe get a passing grade in Physical Education. Was that too much to ask?<p>

"Listen here Potato Boy, if you don't give me back my stash right now-"

"Hmph, what? You'll assault me with your batch of precious cupcakes. I don't think so."

Robin gritted her teeth and slammed her lead pencil down onto the table making the lead snap in half. "Will you two…_please _stop bickering like a bunch of children?! We're studying for a big test, you know!" she reminded them harshly.

Lon'qu crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm not the one making the table sticky and sweet from candy. You can't even place your arm on the table," he grunted.

Gaius rolled his eyes at his remark. "You always got a problem with me and my candy, don't cha? Sorry if you don't have a sense of good taste, buddy. Eating all those potatoes all the time can really ruin your taste buds."

Lon'qu glared at Gaius. "Don't insult my eating habits. They're healthier than yours."

"I can insult you as many times as I want! In fact, I can mention more right now. How come you always act like you've got a pole shoved right up your a-"

"_Enough!"_

The two males shut their mouths and directed their attention back to Robin, who at this point, looked beyond furious. And you do _not_ want to get Robin angry.

"Lon'qu, will you please just give Gaius his candy back? You know he won't stop bugging you until you do."

"Hmph."

"Lon'qu!" she shouted once again.

"Fine." Lon'qu threw the bag of candies at Gaius with enough force to send some candies flying onto the ground, earning him glares from both Robin and Gaius.

"Thank you." Now Robin redirected her attention to Gaius who was currently picking up the remaining candy from the ground, counting and checking if each one of them were there and well. "Gaius, after you check if your candy is okay, will you go get a wet paper towel and clean up after yourself? You can eat on the table but please, try not to get our workspace dirty, okay?" she said sternly.

"You got it, Bubbles," Gaius responded.

As he passed by the table when he went to go get the paper towel, he didn't miss his chance to flick the middle finger behind Lon'qu's back, a pissed off look on his face while he did. _Real mature, Gaius…_

Just as she was about to concentrate on her work, she felt a familiar hand clap her shoulder. She gave a sideways glance to see whose hand this belonged to. Her eyes traveled upwards to find a friendly face wearing a kind smile. It was the blue color of his hair that caught her eye. _Chrom. Right, she forgot he was there…and that this was his house._

"You alright, Robin? You got really worked up there," he stared with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she sighed. "I'm used to dealing with people like this."

"You always were the mother of the group," Chrom agreed with a smile.

Robin gave him a sour expression. "If I'm the mother of the group, then I really need to learn how to educate these children," she grumbled under her breath.

Chrom chuckled and patted her on her shoulder once more. "They'll learn eventually," he reassured her.

Robin scratched her scalp in frustration. "I hope so…"

"Hey you, Potato Boy! Catch!"

Everything seemed to happen in a split second. One second Robin was looking down at her paper, the other one, she saw a cupcake getting splattered onto Lon'qu's back. Crumbs from the pastry trickled down his back and the pink frosting covered the entirety of his back and even his neck. From right next to her she could hear Chrom hold in his breath, and she didn't realize until later that she was too. The room quickly became dead silent.

Lon'qu's expression changed from one emotion to another. Feeling the frosting slide down his back made him shudder in disgust, then partial embarrassment as he felt so many eyes focused on him. Finally, he felt anger. No, _rage._ He knew who that voice belonged to and who made the dessert thrown at him. Oh, he knew _very well._

"_Gaius…"_ Lon'qu growled.

Lon'qu turned around slowly, a sickening smile stretched across his face. "I'd like to thank you for the evening snack," his eye twitched and clenched his fists tightly. "I feel guilty for not returning anything back. Why don't you come over here so I can give you your _just desserts_?" he said in mockingly sweet voice.

Gaius grew pale. "Shit. Gotta go."

In a flash, Gaius disappeared somewhere in Chrom's house, dropping the baking tray with a clatter. Lon'qu quickly sped off behind him, knocking over the chair he was sitting on just now. "Come back here!" Lon'qu shouted.

"Gods' damn it!" Chrom said, seemingly worried. "I'm going after those two. Emm would kill me if they break anything, especially each other. I'll be back, you continue working." And just like that, Robin was left all alone in the large table with nothing but a bunch of papers and empty chairs.

Robin groaned outwardly and slammed her head onto the table in frustration. This was going to be a _long_ year.

* * *

><p><em>To make these a bit more interesting, leave a review talking about some funny or strange experience you went through in high school, and if I find it amusing enough, I just might write it! Or you can just leave a suggestionrequest on something you'd like to read. I'm down for either one!_


	2. Cold Days, Warm Company

_Just a reminder that these are one-shots. Mentions of pairings or instances are only for that specific one-shot unless stated otherwise by me. So basically, I can have Robin or Chrom or whoever be with someone in one chapter, and the next they'll be single. Same as always, be sure to review and follow the story. It's very appreciated. But to those that already follow the story, thank you very much!_

* * *

><p>Somehow, someway, Robin found herself in the middle of what could be a snowstorm and with no less than the person she least expected to be alone with.<p>

School was cancelled today because of the cold weather and heavy snowfall, it was rare to have this much snow in Ylisse, so it was immediately canceled by the time the snow reached the ankles. Most students got emails, text messages, even phone calls announcing that school was cancelled for the day. But not, Robin. No, she wasn't as lucky as the rest of them. But at least Lon'qu shared the same luck as her.

The stoic individual trudged silently along next to her. Since they found each other along the way to school, Robin decided to stay with him. At this point, some of the others would have shown up and joined them, but not a single person was seen walking the streets. It was just them two.

She could tell how uncomfortable he was just by the way he slouched. He never did that. It was almost like he was trying to sink inside his jacket and disappear away from her. If it was someone else like maybe Gaius or Chrom or Sumia, she wouldn't be as quiet. Then again, she was friends with them. Lon'qu…it was complicated. She knew the only reason they ever saw each other outside out of school was because she was friends with most of the guys, not because they were chum buddies. But he wasn't mean or rude to her, so she guessed that counted for something.

"How much further until that café shop?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

Lon'qu grunted. "Not long."

_Nice response…_

Robin rubbed her arms up and down in an effort to try to warm herself. _Gods, but this weather was cold._ "P-Pretty intense weather, huh?" she shuttered. "Makes you wish you've stayed home with a nice warm cup of hot chocolate."

"It's not that cold," he responded.

Robin shook her head. "A-Are you kidding me? I-I can barely talk without s-shivering," her teeth clacked from the cold.

"Back in Ferox…this was mild weather. I doubt you even survive the harsh winters," he says matter-of-factly.

"O-Of course, I wouldn't. I was born in Plegia, we basically don't have winters. Sandstorms, now those we had," she pointed out, her breath coming out in cold puffs.

Lon'qu groaned. "I can't stand the heat. I feel as though I can't concentrate with the sun hitting my back and neck," he grimaces at the thought.

Robin laughs at the thought of Lon'qu complaining about the heat. It wasn't like him.

"So…you and Lissa, huh?" she adds in slyly.

For the first time throughout their walk, Lon'qu looks at her. She just wished it wasn't because he was glaring at her…

"What are you talking about?" he growls.

Robin raises her hands as though she's pleading innocence. "S-Sorry, sorry! I was just asking since you guys seemed close, that's all."

Lon'qu returned his attention back to the road ahead. "If we're going to be playing this game, then what about you and Chrom? This might be the first time I see you without him," he questions.

Robin's glad that the cold has already made her cheeks red because then Lon'qu would have noticed her blush. _Why does everyone think her and Chrom were a thing?_ "I've just known Chrom the longest, that's all. Just because you spend time with someone doesn't mean you like them," she tries to explain to him.

"Really? Seems like you didn't follow through with your words when you spoke of me and Lissa," he says dryly.

_Ouch._ "Touché."

After their discussion, silence overcomes them once more. Robin feels as though she's been walking forever because there are no shops or anything in site. If she didn't find someplace warm soon, she might just develop hypothermia.

"Here."

Robin blinks as a large scarf is presented to her. She notices that Lon'qu took off his and is now giving it to her. It dangles in front of limply, offering the warmth she needed.

"Wha-"

"Just take it," he shoves it into her arms.

She looks down at it and then back at him, slightly concerned. "What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Didn't I say it before? This weather doesn't bother me, I'm used to worse. Now go, take it."

She gives him another hesitant look and then she finally wraps the scarf around her neck. She feels the tips of her ears grow hot when she notices just how big the scarf is and how it even smelled like him. But she didn't really mind, at least she was warm now.

"Thank you," she mumbles.

He does his signature grunt and they continue walking. Finally, after what seemed eternity, they arrive at their destination. It's a small café where their group of friends occasionally hangs out after school. It was here that Chrom promised to pick the both of them up after the snow stopped and the roads were less slippery.

They open the door to the establishment and it tinkles with a welcome bell. There's no one here. _Of course…_

Robin sighs as she finally strips her jacket and gloves off that restrained and choked her along the way. She gives Lon'qu a sideways glance and sees he's looking bored as ever. _There's no satisfying this guy…_

"If you want, I can get us both hot chocolates while we wait. I'll pay this time," she offers.

"I don't like sweet things."

Robin huffed in annoyance. "Tea then?"

"…Yes."

She gets up and goes to order their drinks. As she waits for them to be made, she looks over at Lon'qu and she wonders once again how she got into this situation. He was a bit sexist, grumpy, stoic, and had the personality of a potato.

She sees him pick up a magazine from a nearby rack and flip though it uninterestingly. He reaches the page where some models are showing off the latest bikinis of the season and he quickly shuts the magazine and puts it back where it belongs, pretending that nothing happened at all.

She chuckles as she gets their drinks and walks over to their table. He may be all of those things, but he was still a friend all in all. Heh, maybe they were chum buddies after all…

* * *

><p><em>Thank God that where I live it doesn't snow, it barely even gets cold. Sunshine and blue sky's are what I prefer. Once again, be sure to leave any suggestions and requests in the reviews or PM me and I'll try to write it. Thank you!<em>


End file.
